


Treading Waters

by Frenziedgem1



Series: Vault 831 ~ August Fanfic Challenge [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Other, Prewar Living, Rose Twins (mentioned), Waters' Brothers, family ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: Castiel and Nathaniel Waters finally get their dream jobs of working for the Sapherial-Rose Family





	Treading Waters

Prologue: Castiel and Nathaniel Waters have been training since they could walk to be Bodyguards and Soldiers. Their dream has always been to work for Lord and Lady Sapherial-Rose, a family of Noble Class similar to their own. Long ago the Waters' Family bound themselves to the Sapherial's in order to repay a blood-debt that Lawrence Waters insisted on paying to Gregory Sapherial for saving his life. Many generations passed and the Waters Family, to their own standards, have not re-paid the debt sufficiently. Today the youngest Waters' children shall finally have their wishes granted.

 

"What do you mean we get to start working tomorrow?" Castiel asked his brother, Nathaniel.  
"It's just as I said, Dork." The taller red head replied with a slight frown, though his voice was twinged with laughter. Nate had overheard their parents, Lord and Lady Waters, talking to Lord and Lady Sapherial-Rose, just moments before and immediately ran off to find his twin brother Castiel to tell him the news.

Castiel couldn't contain his excitement at the thought. This was his and his brother's dream. In Cas' eyes he would even consider this a high honor. Cas and Nate had been trained since they could walk for this day. Their skills were exceptional, but with this new opportunity they could grow even stronger.  
While Cas mused, Nate had already ran over to the closet to find his suitcase to pack. It was a tradition in their family to move in with their contract holders until the age of 18, which meant they got to live in the Sapherial-Rose Mansion. After finding his suitcase he turned to go place it on his bed when he noticed his brother was still where he left him. Nate couldn't resist and decided to tease his brother.  
"Cas, stop with the fanboy routine, we need to pack!" He called out to his brother, Cas stopped his victory dance and turned to face the rolling eyes of Nate, who just chuckled at his brother's display.  
Cas smirked, because he knew how his brother really felt, "Oh, shut up Nate. You know very well that if you were alone you'd be doing the same thing." he replied picking up a soft-plush toy from the dresser and tossing it at Nate.  
Nate hated that Cas could see through him so well, but he just glared lightheartedly at Cas as he let the toy hit him, then once again told his brother they needed to pack. Cas sighed, but joined his brother with his own suitcase.

 

~Thirty Minutes Later~

 

The Waters' boys finished packing just as their father walked in. Lord Waters' noticed the two suitcases, now sitting in the middle of the room and chuckled.  
"So you overheard then. Good, then I don't have to explain much." He said with a smile then squatted in front of the boys. With an adjustment of his glasses he cleared his throat before speaking.  
"Nate, Cas, as of tomorrow morning you'll be assigned to none other than Ladies Gemini and Shadow Sapherial-Rose." Both boys were momentarily speechless. They knew the Rose Twins well, they grew up with them and admired them. To them this was the highest honor ever bestowed on a child of the Waters Family Bloodline. When they finally processed what their father had said their faces broke out in huge smiles and the excitement in their eyes was obvious.  
"No way! Pops you can't be serious!" Nate was the first to break the silence, he hoped beyond hope that his father was indeed being serious.  
"Oh I'm serious, but remember boys, Lady Gem and Lady Shadow are your top priority. You must treat them with the utmost respect and loyalty." Lord Waters replied as the boys stood straight up, and gave a salute. They knew this, it was what they were taught since they could comprehend words.  
"Never fear father. Ladies Gem and Shadow will be treated as the Princesses they are." Nate replied and Cas nodded. Their father satisfied with their response also stood. He patted both of them on the shoulder with a proud smile then left the room.

 

Castiel who had been speechless the entire time finally broke out of his silence and beamed. "Gods above... Nate this has got to be one of the greatest things that ever happened to us... What an amazing honor!" he said turning and placing both hands on his brother's shoulders. Nate, for once mirrored his brother's excitement and expression as he nodded enthusiastically.  
"Come on Cas, lets go train a bit before we go to bed." Nate said as he knew that if they didn't do this, they'd be up all night. Once outside both boys pulled their specially made combat knives out of their boot sheaths and began sparring with the practice dummies. This went on until around 11 at night, then both boys headed inside, showered, and then passed out, their dreams were filled with a pair of girls with long dark hair and green eyes that shimmered like emeralds.

**Author's Note:**

> The Waters' Twins are characters I created to counter my Rose Twins. They are best friends with my OCs Shadow and Gemini Rose. This is Day 3 of the Aug Fanfic Challenge: Family


End file.
